My Hero
by Passion-Discovered
Summary: Zacks final moments. Spoilers for the end of crisis core.


**A/N Sorry it's so short. I wrote it for an assignment in my creative writing class year, and I haven't gotten around to editing it or expanding it, like I had wante to. It is un-beta'd so...any and all mistakes are my own. Hope you guys enjoy and leave a review to let me know what you think :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own. all things Final Fantasy belong to thits rightful owner. **

My Hero

"Hey Cloud, quite the situation we got ourselves into, eh?" Zack Fair placed his hand on his friend and fellow member of SOLDIER. He gave the pretty blond a shake, moving the boy's shoulders back and forth. Cloud's head tipped forward moving with his shoulder's motions, as if he had no control of his own body, which Zack supposed, he didn't. It pained him to see Cloud this way, the boy whose eyes once held such hopeful emotions was now nothing but a zombie. His baby blue's seemed to have lost all of their shine and Zack was amazed that they even had any color left in them. He hated to think that Cloud's current state was his fault, because it was. If Cloud hadn't followed him, if he hadn't tried to be a hero….  
>If only I had been stronger, Zack thought, then he would have never had to put himself in danger, to save me. He knew that if he had been more careful, if he hadn't underestimated the enemy, hadn't been so cocky…..Cloud would still be here. Well, technically Cloud wasn't dead, but with all the drugs that had been injected into his system during Hojo's experiments….Zack was losing any hope that he would ever be himself again. And it was all his fault.<br>His guilt was the reason he had decided to do what he was going to do. He was going to fight. He was going to defeat all of their enemy's; he was going to remove all of their obstacles. Once the path was clear there was no reason why he wouldn't be able to find a cure for Cloud, right? He would find one, he had to. He would fix the problems he had caused, he wouldn't let Cloud suffer like this, he couldn't stand it, and Cloud's pain hurt him too much. After all Zack wanted to be a hero, he wanted to end people's suffering, why not start with cloud's?  
>"I'm gonna be a hero Cloud, you'll see. I'm gonna go kill those bastards, the ones who did this to you, SOLDERS honor." Zack placed his hand to his own heart as he said those last words. 'SOLDIERS honor' that was what this all boiled down to; his honor. As a member of the elite fighters SOLDIER he had no priority higher than protecting his honor, doing the right thing. That was fine with him; he wanted to do the right thing, even if it meant his death.<br>He stood up, moving his hand to rest upon Cloud's soft blonde hair.  
>"Stay here, alright Cloud? I'll be right back…I hope." Zack gave a small chuckle. "Oh, what am I saying? Of course I'll be back! I'm not Zack fair, SOLDIER First Class for nothing right?" Zack tried to sound optimistic, but he had a sinking feeling in the back of his gut that things weren't that simple. He was starting to doubt that he would be able to keep this particular promise.<br>"Good luck, buddy." With these final word's Zack turned his back to his ally and his eyes towards destiny. Unknown to him, Cloud was also trying to say something, but he couldn't find a way to get his words out. All the boy could do was reach after his friend, lifting his hand out in front of him as if to grab hold of Zack's arm….But Zack was too far away, Cloud could not reach him, and tears slid silently down his cheeks as he realized that this may be the last that he saw of his friend.

Zack laid there, his chest covered in tiny holes, evidence of the obstacles he had overcome. Those holes despite how small they were in size were extremely deadly; blood was flowing out of each little hole with every beat of his failing heart. His labored breathing could barely be heard over the sound of the rain that was streaming down from the stormy sky. The faint sound of shifting earth barely entered the hero's mind. His mind had become too foggy, confusing him and he was beginning to lose focus, he knew his time was coming and he accepted it even as his vision began to blur….  
>Cloud. The image of the man who he trusted the most was the thing that brought him back from the tempting call of sleep. Was Cloud alright? Would he be alright? That was Zack's only regret, that he was leaving Cloud so defenseless. Cloud had been practically immobile over the past several weeks, he could barely sit up by himself and he not uttered a single word ever since he was drugged. He had been like a zombie since the moment those blasted enemy soldiers used him in their experiment. Zack knew that the chances were small but he had to hope, he had to believe that Cloud would be okay. That hope was the only thing that was allowing him to forget his guilt.<br>The rustling of ground once again caught his attention and before he could even clear his mind enough to see….Cloud was leaning over him. The boy's pale face filled was such emotion it was as if he was back to his old self again, but Zack knew that that could never be possible. Cloud, how is it you are moving? Zack wondered, he was surprised but he was also thankful. So very thankful that he would get to say his goodbyes and thankful that he wouldn't have to die alone.  
>"Zack…" Clouds voice was weak, but it was filled with emotion and it brought tears to Zack's already damp eyes. Oh Cloud, I am so sorry, these were words he longed to say but he didn't. Zack knew that these words were not the words that Cloud needed to hear. He needed to fix things, he could not leave Cloud here like this, he looked so…lost. Zack shifted trying to look Cloud in the eye so that the boy could see the love in his eyes, the trust.<br>"For the…both of…us." Zack's words were quiet but they held within them a strength that he did not think he still possessed.  
>"Both of…us?" Cloud questioned, as if still not understanding the meaning of Zack's words, or there seriousness.<br>"That's right. You're…gonna…." Zack breathed deeply trying to catch his breath. He didn't have much time, but he could not leave until he had said what he needed to say.  
>"You're gonna…." Cloud prompted, waiting for Zack to continue. He was lost. Everything for him had been a daze; he was only now starting to realize that something was terribly wrong with Zack.<br>Zack was struggling; he was trying to find the right word. Survive? Carry on? No, none of those would work. He needed something stronger, something with more meaning. Carefully, as not to waste his strength he reached his arm up, placing his tired hand beneath the blonds' head causing the boy's hair to be dyed crimson. Gently he pulled the boy's head towards him, placing Cloud's face on his chest, against his heart.  
>"Live." The word itself was simple, but the meaning behind it was powerful, and Zack new that he had chosen the right thing to say. He could almost feel Cloud's heart skip as the boy finally seemed to grasp the situation and what Zack was asking him to do.<br>"You'll be my…living legacy." Zack whispered these words to the boy before dropping his hand allowing it to fall back to his side, landing in a puddle of blood stained water.  
>With his other hand Zack reached for his sword which he knew was by his side. After a moments searching he found it, and grasping the handle he lifted it so that it was over top of his chest and if front of Cloud's face.<br>"My honor, my dreams….they are yours now." With those words spoken and an understanding between them Cloud reached forward, grasping the sword with both of his trembling hands. Zack's heart beat in relief and with a gentle touch he pushed at Clouds hand, silently giving his friend the ultimate token of his trust- His sword.  
>"I'm….your living….legacy." Clouds words were quiet and he spoke them slowly because he knew that they were probably the last ones that Zack would hear. And he knew that that assumption was correct when he saw the man's eyes drift shut and a smile form on the beautiful, blood stained face.<br>For a few moments Cloud sat there, just starring at the broken body of his best friend, and then with a sorrow filled heart he lifted his face up to the sky and cried.

The rain had stopped falling and the sky was beginning to clear. The sun had peaked itself out from behind its cover and its rays were shinning down illuminating an angel, an angel in armor. The blonde angel was kneeling, kneeling beside the body of his fallen ally. His pale hands grasping tightly onto the handle of his friend's sword- No, his sword. It was his sword now, his burden to carry. But even though it was a burden, it was also a gift, a gift of the most precious kind, the gift of friendship. The angel rose, still gazing down at the dead man with sorrow. You'll get your wings Zack, I know you will.  
>"Thank you." The angel named Cloud whispered, "I won't forget." Taking a step back he began to depart leaving behind his heart.<br>"Goodnight…" Cloud turned around, his back facing the bloody body of his best friend.  
>"Zack," I will miss you. The last of his words were unspoken, only the man's names name left his chapped lips. I will live for you; I will live for the both of us. With these thoughts and Zack's strength in his mind the boy left and not once did he look back. It was hard, but he knew things would work out because even now that Zack was gone, Cloud knew that he had found his wings, and was now watching over him cheering him on. The question Cloud had always heard Zack ask was now playing through his memory;<br>"Would you say I became a hero?" Cloud smiled.  
>Yes Zack, you became my hero.<p> 


End file.
